terralbafandomcom-20200214-history
Hrodi
Hrodi is the God of Famine and, in some records, Malice and Rape. In the Fifth Era and the creation of the Creationist Church, Hrodi was reformed as Saint Harold. Relationships Son of Drakastar, God of Decay, and birthed from Rans, Goddess of Fertility. It is understood that Hrodi was conceived after Rans was brutally raped by the Lord of Decay, thus giving Hrodi the domain of malice too, while his twin brother Vikaw, God of Disease, was gifted the domain of rape. Hrodi is often referred to as being a Dark Lord, especially with his Realm being in the Underworld, but in many legends he is said to have worked closely with the Gods of Light before the Twilight Cataclysm, especially Olawa, Goddess of Harvest. Myths comment on how Olawa and Hrodi would ride up to a settlement together, weighing their scales of judgement on the populace. If the locals were seen as worthy, Olawa would grant them a bountiful harvest. If unworthy, Hrodi would take their harvest as punishment and tribute for the gods, cursing the land with infertility and famine. In the War of the Gods, Hrodi was fully corrupted by the Dark Court and sided with his father and brother in the formation of the Sect of Plague. This secret order of Gods were the front-line commanders of the Forces of Darkness, tasked with swiftly crippling the supplies and positions of the Forces of Light. Hrodi's assignment was to sabotage the food storage and supplies of the Overworld, aiming to starve out the Gods of the Hall of Worlds. After the Cataclysm, Hrodi escaped entrapment in the Void by riding his black steed down to Terralba and now hides amongst the Kingdoms of Men as they slowly forget of his worship and existence outside of myth and legend. Worship As a Dark Lord, Hrodi was rarely worshipped in the masses, only by individuals seeking to sway the God's favour in those who wish to pass on their unworthiness to others. This means most of his worshippers are the wealthy and influential that have been wrong or immoral in the past, seeking to damn their rivals or competitors instead of themselves. After the Twilight Cataclysm and the formation of the New Pantheons, worship and even knowledge of Hrodi has been all but forgotten except in the Great City of Ironfort, where a dedicated shrine and bronze statue still stands in the centre of the Market Square. The Lord of Famine is known to visit this shrine on occasion under his depiction, the Hungry Beggar. His few but dedicated Priests wear bright orange robes and will wield farming-style weapons such as sickles and scythes. Realm of Aelfspace Hrodi's realm of Aelfspace is the Vault of Gort, found in the Underworld. This vault is a surprisingly vast realm solely dedicated to the storage of the God's tributes from his famines. Depictions Usually, Hrodi will be depicted as a young man. This form is very tall and has a wide-chested build. His hair and eyes are stormcloud grey, his skin is coal black, and he wears a dignified uniform covered in strange patterns and glyphs of bright orange. He carries weighing scales and rides a black horse. During times of great famine, Hrodi was also known to take the form of a Hungry Beggar to meddle in the affairs of mortals. In this depiction, Hrodi will seek alms from passers-by. To those that are most generous, Hrodi would always ensure they would not be as affected by the famine as those that surround them. Hrodi is not a God of Luck however, nor even of Light, and so those "blessed" with a lack of famine will suffer the malicious wrath of those around them, starved to madness. Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Old Pantheon Category:Aelfspace Category:Dark Court Category:Saints Category:Creationism